


Worry

by Merely_Specters



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode: s03e19 Vengeance, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Introspection, One Shot, Post Episode: s03e17 Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Normally, Elizabeth wouldn’t worry about her team.But she does after Carson.
Kudos: 1





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue taken from season 3 episode 19 "Vengeance."

Normally, Elizabeth wouldn’t be concerned about Sheppard’s team. Ordinarily, their regularly scheduled check-ins yielded little news. If the team checked in, they were fine; if they didn’t, Atlantis would send a rescue team.

But today, Elizabeth couldn’t handle the wait. They were only ten minutes in, and Elizabeth had already started to wonder—to worry. Intellectually, Elizabeth knew that she had no reason to be concerned, but today, she worried all the same.

_(Maybe it was regret that she didn’t do more to save him._ Couldn’t _do more.)_

She coped through paperwork.

She typed and typed and typed, alternating between the stack of papers and the computer in front of her. Elizabeth didn’t realize how much paperwork she had to do until she was thirty minutes in and had only scratched the surface. _(The forms had piled up during the memorial service, she supposed, and Elizabeth hadn’t summoned the courage to complete it all.)_ She itched to go ask about the team, but she stopped herself. They could handle themselves. Elizabeth put her faith in them, and they were always fine. So she continued with the paperwork.

Two hours in.

She reached the bottom of the stack and finally remembered why she had delayed this paperwork.

At the bottom was… Carson.

There was his last mission report, coupled with papers to fill out, about his…

His...

Her hand stilled.

She had put her faith in Carson, just like she put her faith in Sheppard. _And Carson hadn’t made it._

Elizabeth succumbed to her worry and got up. She practically ran to the gate room.

“Has Colonel Sheppard’s team dialed in with a status report yet?”

“Not yet, but they haven’t been gone that long,” Chuck replied.

“Go ahead and dial them.”

Too much worry was better than too little, Elizabeth supposed, so long as she could avoid another Carson.


End file.
